1 1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved styrene-butadiene latex compositions with enhanced bonding strength, for various uses such as a carpet-backing adhesive, binder for non-woven fabrics, paper coating latex and paper saturant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,258 to Callahan discloses the use of rubbery copolymers of styrene and butadiene in the context of a gel latex wherein the gelling is produced by steaming a frothed latex, and back coated to a carpet or rug.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,617 to Bogdany discloses latex or emulsion compositions of vinyl chloride and/or vinylidene chloride polymer or copolymer with filler and emulsified plasticizer frothed and used to coat and impregnate the back of a carpet which can be precoated by a carboxylated butadiene-styrene copolymer latex composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,808 to Isgur discloses diene copolymer latices formed by copolymerizing (1) a conjugated diene, such as butadiene or isoprene, (2) at least one monomer of the formula ##STR1## wherein R is a phenyl or cyano group, such as styrene or acrylonitrile, (3) vinylidene chloride, and (4) a functional monomer such as acrylamide, methacrylamide, octyl acid maleate and monoethylenically unsaturated monocarboxylic and dicarboxylic acids.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,365 to Mishiba et al discloses a copolymer latex obtained by copolymerization of an aliphatic conjugated diene monomer, an ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acid monomer and a monoolefinic monomer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,599 to Seki et al discloses a process of producing a copolymer of an aromatic vinyl compound and maleic anhydride by adding half-ester maleate in two or more steps to the aromatic vinyl compound to perform the copolymerization reaction, and dealcoholating the unit of the half-ester maleate in the resulting copolymer to cyclize.
Also of interest is Dymicky et al which discloses a method for the preparation of n-Monoalkyl Maleates and n-Mono-and Diaklyl Fumarates, in ORGANIC PREPARATIONS AND PROCEDURES INT, vol. 17, no. 2, pages 121-131 (1985).